1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus having a probe which transmits ultrasonic waves to an object to be diagnosed and receives the ultrasonic waves reflected from the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses radiate ultrasonic waves from a body surface of an object to be diagnosed to a region to be diagnosed in the body and obtain a tomography image of soft tissue or a blood flow image through the ultrasonic waves reflected from the region.
The ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses include a body, a probe configured to transmit ultrasonic waves to an object and receive the ultrasonic waves reflected from the object, a display unit disposed at an upper portion of the body to display a diagnostic result obtained through the received ultrasonic waves using an image, and a control panel disposed in the front of the display unit to allow a user to operate the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus.
Among the above-mentioned construction elements, the probe includes a transducer configured to transmit and receive the ultrasonic waves. Recently, there are ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses in which the transducer is rotated to obtain a three-dimensional image.